Fetysz
by Arwenien
Summary: Harry pragnął ulepszyć świat. Obmyślił plan, który miał sprawić, że Snape stanie się miły. Niestety zadarł z niewłaściwą osobą...


_A/N: Opowiadanie zostało napisane w chwilach mej niepoczytalności, a główną osobą winną za jej powstanie jest kasiol. To ona kazała mi w ramach przegranego zakładu stworzyć miniaturkę snarry, w której pojawią się dwa motywy: skóra i pejcz. Tak więc, gdyby nie jej życzenie, to opowiadanie przenigdy nie ujrzałby światła dziennego__._

* * *

**Fetysz**

* * *

Harry wiedział, że w końcu jego brawura go zgubi. Oczywiście na głos nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Jednak gdzieś w głębi swego heroicznego serca zdawał sobie sprawę, że nic nie trwa wiecznie i jego ślepe poleganie na szczęściu skończy się po prostu źle. Tylko, o zgrozo, czemu to musiało stać się właśnie teraz i właśnie w _tej_ sytuacji?

Mistrz eliksirów łypnął na niego jednym groźnym okiem. Harry przełknął głośno. Wreszcie się doigrał. A przecież jego zamiary były szlachetne! Na pewno świat odetchnąłby z ulgą, gdyby Snape choć przez jeden dzień był miły.

Niestety jego plan legł w gruzach. W dodatku całkiem widowiskowo.

_Ale zacznijmy od początku…_

Kiedy Harry przybył do Hogwartu, jego pierś wypełniało czyste szczęście. Od roku pracował jako auror, ale szybko okazało się, że rzeczywistość nie zawsze pokrywa się z marzeniami. Zamiast ścigać czarnoksiężników, utknął w tonach papierzysk i tylko Merlin wiedział, kiedy udałoby mu się z tego wygrzebać. Kiedy więc okazało się, że wraz ze śmiercią Voldemorta klątwa ciążąca na posadzie obrony przed czarną magią została złamana, natychmiast skontaktował się z Dumbledore'em. Co było do przewidzenia, dyrektor przyjął jego propozycję z otwartymi ramionami i tak oto Harry stał się członkiem hogwardzkiej kadry.

Harry zaklimatyzował się w zamku w zastraszająco zaskakującym tempie, choć możliwe, że nie powinien aż tak bardzo się temu dziwić. Uwielbiał obronę, Hogwart był jego pierwszym prawdziwym domem, a uczenie innych sprawiało mu przyjemność. Właściwsze zatem było pytanie, czemu uważał, że praca dla ministerstwa — instytucji, której nie cierpiał z całego serca — będzie dla niego bardziej odpowiednia.

Niestety jedna rzecz była cierniem dla jego duszy.

Severus Snape — Postrach Hogwartu, Nietoperz z Lochów, Zmora Uczniów. Jakkolwiek by go nie nazwać, był Osobistym Cierniem Harry'ego Pottera.

I owszem, mistrz eliksirów przestał ciskać w niego obelgami. Harry jednak podejrzewał, że ma to coś wspólnego z niepisaną zasadą, że kolegów po fachu nie miesza się z błotem — a przynajmniej nie publicznie. Niestety w przypadku Snape'a niemieszanie z błotem a bycie wrednym nie powodowało kolizji interesów. Podłość pozostała podłością, więc Harry doszedł do wniosku, że musiała to być część jego nietoperzej natury. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że miał zamiar dłużej znosić jego zachowanie.

Obmyślił zatem plan.

Wiedział, że nauczyciele to też ludzie i jako zwykli ludzie mają swoje rozrywki. Bycie dorosłym nie oznaczało, że człowiek osiada na nudnej, pedagogicznej egzystencji. Co prawda dla Snape'a głównym zajęciem było straszenie uczniów i denerwowanie pracowników, ale i jemu zdarzało się pojawiać w sobotnie wieczory na piątym piętrze za obrazem sir Geralda. Chociaż Harry nie był pewien, czy zaszczycał ich swoją mroczną obecnością z powodu znudzenia pustelną własnych lochów czy po prostu Albus używał jakiegoś szantażu.

Powód jednakże nie był aż tak ważny. Ważne było, że Snape w ogóle przychodził i Harry miał możliwość, aby wprowadzić swój bardzo sprytny plan.

Gdy pojawił się na miejscu, obecni byli wszyscy oprócz Sinistry, która sprawowała dyżur, oraz Hagrida, który zajmował się żmijopijakiem, swoim nowym potwornym zwierzątkiem. Harry musiał przyznać, że mistrz eliksirów nadawał przytulnej komnacie nieco upiornego charakteru. Albus natomiast, jako jakaś dziwaczna opozycja dla Darth Vadera, rozświetlał radośnie swoją część przestrzeni; z jowialnym uśmiechem i migotaniem w niebieskich patrzałkach siedział wygodnie rozparty w pluszowym fotelu, będąc ubranym w jedną ze swoich jaskrawo kolorowych szat, która — gdyby leżała na kimś innym — z pewnością wywołałyby konflikt w całym uniwersum.

Harry usiadł między Dumbledore'em a Minerwą, mając na wprost siebie bardzo skwaszonego Snape'a. Przez dłuższy czas Albus częstował wszystkich cytrynowymi dropsami, Snape przyssał się do karafki z Ognistą Whisky — prawdopodobnie dochodząc do wniosku, że na trzeźwo tego wieczoru nie zniesie — Minerwa i Poppy dyskutowały na temat, który najwyraźniej był zrozumiały wyłącznie dla czarownic w średnim wieku, a Flitwick rozpoczął bardzo pasjonującą — w jego mniemaniu — opowieść o wuju Leonie, który był co prawda mistrzem w zaklęciach, ale w wieku osiemdziesięciu trzech lat przez przypadek wysadził się w powietrze. Po półgodzinie Harry doszedł do wniosku, że może lepiej wziąć ze Snape'a przykład i wspomóc się Ognistą.

W końcu Dumbledore dał sobie spokój z faszerowaniem siebie — i wszystkich wokół — cukierkami, pytając Harry'ego, czy ma ochotę zagrać w magicznego pokera. Harry tylko na to czekał.

— Pod warunkiem, że karniakami będą pytania i zagrają wszyscy — uściślił, zerkając na Snape'a.

Dumbledore spojrzał na Pottera z mniejszą ilością migotania. Harry wiedział, że ulubioną monetą przetargową dyrektora są cytrynowe dropsy i opłakuje zmianę zasad gry. Natomiast w czarnych tunelach mistrza eliksirów pojawił się nagły błysk. Wyglądało to tak, jakby oczy Snape'a wessały część światła z oczu Albusa. Yoda zdecydowanie traci swą moc…

Snape _nigdy_ nie brał udziału w grach. Harry o tym wiedział. Jednak wiedział też, że mistrz eliksirów nie przegapi sposobności wyciągnięcia od swojego najbardziej znienawidzonego ex-ucznia mrocznych sekretów. Sęk w tym, że Harry takowych nie miał — a przynajmniej tak wtedy uważał — a poza tym Ron nauczył go wszystkich najbardziej popularnych czarodziejskich gier. Miał pewność, że zetrze Snape'a na proch.

A kiedy już tego dokona, zada pytanie.

A pytanie będzie tak okrutnie okrutne, że Snape pożałuje, że kiedykolwiek wymyślono karty.

Harry jednak nie będzie aż tak _zły_. Da mu wybór. Łaskawie pozwoli mu uniknąć odpowiedzi pod warunkiem, że przez przynajmniej jeden tydzień Snape będzie miły. I będzie musiał być miły dla wszystkich. Uczniów. Nauczycieli. I Harry'ego. Przede wszystkim dla Harry'ego.

_I tak oto Harry pojawił się tutaj, stojąc przed obliczem nieuniknionego... _

— Przegrałeś, Potter. Czekam.

Otóż to. A Harry nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak się z tego wykaraskać. Tylko Snape mógł nie grać w karty, a jednocześnie wszystkich ograć. I tylko on mógł wymyśleć coś _tak potwornego, tak poniżającego, tak okropnie zawstydzającego…_

Tylko on mógł zapytać o ulubiony ubiór Harry'ego i jeszcze kazać mu to uzasadnić.

Snape skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i uniósł tę swoją obraźliwą brew. Jego spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiło "znieś to jak mężczyzna". Nie musiał dodawać "wiem, kiedy skłamiesz", bo karty były tak zaczarowane, że zmuszały każdego gracza do wywiązania się ze swojego karniaka. Na szczęście w komnacie pozostali tylko oni oraz chrapiący w fotelu Flitwick. Harry skrzywił się. Ten człowiek zdecydowanie się starzeje, skoro potrafił zasnąć w obecności Snape'a.

W końcu Harry odetchnął głęboko i wychrypiał:

— Spodnie.

— Spodnie? — powtórzył Snape.

Harry przelotnie zastanowił się, jak dużą dawkę kpiny musi zawierać dane słowo, aby zaczęło zabijać samym swoim brzmieniem.

— Skórzane, nie?

Na moment twarz Snape'a straciła swój kpiący wyraz, zastępując je takim, które świadczyło, że jak Merlin świadkiem, ma przed sobą gumochłona.

— I co w związku z tym?

Harry jęknął w duchu, ale postanowił, że jeśli ma popełniać towarzyskie harakiri, należy zrobić to szybko. Wydawało się to wtedy mniej bolesne. Wypalił na jednym wydechu:

— Boskórzanespodniesąpodniecające.

— Że co proszę?

— Nie każ mi tego powtarzać — jękną Harry.

Snape uniósł kącik ust w mrocznym uśmiechu.

— Mógłbyś powtórzyć? Nie dosłyszałem.

Harry wgryzł się we wnętrze policzka i przez chwilę modlił się, aby ziemia rozstąpiła się i pochłonęła go. Niestety nic takiego się nie wydarzyło.

— Bo skórzane spodnie są… uch… podniecające.

— I może jeszcze tak do kompletu pejcze. Daj spokój, Potter, za ko… — urwał, widząc przerażony wzrok Pottera. — Ty chyba żartujesz?

I nagle — o niebiosa i wszyscy święci — Snape wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. Harry nie wiedział, czy ma bardziej odczuwać grozę czy fascynację. W całym swoim życiu nie widział śmiejącego się Snape'a.

Kiedy mężczyzna uspokoił się, jego mina mówiła: oto wybraniec, zbawiciel czarodziejskiego świata okazał się małym perwersem. Harry postanowił pozbierać z podłogi resztkę swojej godności i lizać rany w zaciszu własnych komnat. Bez słowa dowlókł do kominka, by za chwilę zniknąć w zielonych płomieniach. Gdyby nie był tak przybity i nie wątpił, że jest to fizycznie możliwe, mógłby przysiąc, że na odchodnym słyszał chichot Snape'a.

~ oOo ~

Następnego dnia, jedząc śniadanie, Harry wciąż na nowo odtwarzał upokorzenie wcześniejszego wieczoru. Czemu on zawsze musi wpadać na tak głupie pomysły? Czemu w ogóle przejmował się tym, że Snape jest wredny? Hermiona pewnie powiedziałaby, że to przez jego kompleks bohatera — pragnienie sprawiania, aby świat był choć odrobinę lepszy.

Harry westchnął i rozejrzał się ponuro po Wielkiej Sali. Na szczęście Snape'a jeszcze nie było, a za chwilę zaczną się lekcje. Nieco podniesiony na duchu, że nie będzie musiał z samego rana stawiać czoła swojemu lękowi, wgryzł się w swój rogalik.

I wtedy kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jedna po drugiej.

W drzwiach pojawił się Snape. Harry zadławił się rogalikiem i potwornie zarzęził. Hagrid natomiast przyszedł mu pomocą, klepiąc go w plecy z siłą, która sprawiła, że o mało nie wypluł płuca.

Wycierając łzy z oczu, Harry spojrzał z przerażeniem na mistrza eliksirów. Można by powiedzieć, że nic się nie zmieniło, jednak _tego_ Harry nie mógł przegapić. Mężczyzna miał na sobie swoją zwykłą profesorską szatę, lecz była ona nieco rozpięta. A rozpięcie ukazywało spodnie. _Skórzane_ spodnie!

Harry zajęczał. Mógł się spodziewać, że Snape znajdzie bardzo złowieszczy sposób gnębienia Harry'ego Pottera. Mógł się spodziewać, że teraz, kiedy poznał jego fetysz, nie przegapi możliwości ostatecznego upodlenia go i wykpienia. Ironiczny uśmieszek na jego ustach tylko dopełniał całości — te wąskie wargi wręcz pytały: Co jest, Potter? Coś nie tak z moimi spodniami? I Harry nie mógł nic z tym zrobić, bo przecież nie pójdzie do Dumbledore'a i nie poprosi go, żeby zabronił Snape'owi nosić _tych _spodni, ponieważ podniecają nauczyciela obrony.

Harry mimowolnie zagapił się. Co on ma poradzić na to, że ta gładka czerń tak miękko i idealnie opina nogi, tak cudownie układa się na wypukłościach i krzywiznach, jest taka… dzika, taka… zwierzęca… taka… Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz i aby nie patrzeć, zamknął w oczy. Z drugiego końca stołu dobiegł go śmiech. Drugi w życiu śmiech Snape'a.

Nie mógł dłużej tego wytrzymać! Wstał od stołu i szybkim, nieco sztywnym krokiem opuścił Wielką Salę.

~ oOo ~

Następny tydzień był koszmarem. Snape dzień w dzień nosił te same skórzane spodnie, a Harry dzień w dzień musiał uciekać do swoich komnat, gdy w jego własnych spodniach pojawiało się uwierające wybrzuszenie. Ten czas nadszarpnął jego nerwy i czuł się przez to bardzo nieszczęśliwie.

Co gorsza, ta cała sytuacja sprawiła, że Harry miał ochotę rzucić się na Snape'a. I bynajmniej nie po to, by go po mugolski sprać za bycie największym dupkiem świata. Gryfon powtarzał sobie, że to była normalna reakcja, przecież był jak najbardziej zdrowym gejem. Może i Snape nie grzeszył urodą, ale właśnie znalazł czuły punkt Harry'ego. Ponadto pomimo oczywistych braków, wciąż posiadał cechy, które Harry cenił — był wysoki, szczupły i utalentowany magicznie, miał głęboki, wspaniały tembr głosu i kuszące, wąskie usta. A do tego te długie, smukłe palce… Harry starał się nie myśleć, co można takimi palcami zrobić.

Jednak to, co czuł, było złe, bo Snape wciąż pozostawał dupkiem. I co z tego, że nieustannie ratował Harry'emu życie i okazał się być dupkiem po jasnej stronie mocy? Co z tego, że okazał się mieć serce — zazwyczaj lodowate jak biegun polarny, ale jednak serce? Wciąż był sarkastyczny, wredny i lubił znęcać się nad uczniami.

Przez te wszystkie sprzeczne uczucia i myśli pod koniec tygodnia czuł się już całkowicie zdezorientowany. Do tego śniło mu się, że McGonagall spytała go, co myśli o spodniach Snape'a i czy uważa, że powinna sprawić sobie skórzane bikini. Dumbledore migocząc i uśmiechając się, zapewnił, że od teraz każdy z nauczycieli będzie musiał nosić skórzane szaty, a Snape dodał, że zaraz zejdzie do lochów po swój zestaw pejczy. Gdy Harry zapytał go, po co mu one, odpowiedział, że właśnie przysłano mu je sowią pocztą i ma ochotę przetestować je na Harrym. Kiedy w końcu obudził się, był całkowicie zaplątany w skotłowanej pościeli i przez dobrą chwilę próbował wymazać z wyobraźni obraz McGonagall w skórze.

~ oOo ~

Kiedy okazało się, że Snape nie ma zamiaru przestać chodzić w skórzanych spodniach, Harry nie wytrzymał. Jeszcze przed śniadaniem skierował do komnat mistrza eliksirów, aby porozmawiać z nim jak mężczyzna z mężczyzną.

Będąc na miejscu, zapukał z pewnością siebie, której nie czuł, i czekał.

Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i w progu pojawiła się sylwetka mistrza eliksirów. Harry zerknął niżej i zauważył, że Snape wciąż ma na sobie te cholerne skórzane spodnie. Co gorsza mężczyzna nie założył nauczycielskiej szaty, dając Harry'emu nieskrępowany widok na całe nogi.

Niech to szlag!

— Skończ z tym! — wykrzyknął spanikowany, czując, że się czerwieni.

Kącik ust Snape'a uniósł się lekko.

— Z czym mam skończyć, Potter?

Harry rozejrzał się wokół. Widząc idących na śniadanie ślizgonów, nachylił się i syknął przyciszonym głosem:

— Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co mi chodzi! — Tym razem Snape uniósł nie tylko kącik ust, ale także bezczelną brew. Niemniej wpuścił go do środka, oszczędzając wstydu przed uczniami. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Harry odezwał się ponownie, tym razem już normalnym głosem: — Oczywiście musiałeś wykorzystać to, czego się dowiedziałeś. Nie wystarczyło ci, że mnie wyśmiałeś.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie śmiałem się z _ciebie_.

— Akurat.

Snape westchnął i następnie patrząc Harry'emu prosto w oczy, wyjaśnił:

— Śmiałem się z tego, że ty, panie Potter, sprawiasz wrażenie idealnie nieskazitelnego. Z pewnością całemu światu wydaje się, wykluczając od całkiem niedawna mnie, że dla ciebie fetysze są zbyt niskie i wyuzdane, aby takowe mieć, a także że masz cnotliwość mniszki, równie wielką jak poczucie brawury i sprawiedliwości. To właśnie ta fałszywa opinia wywołała u mnie taką reakcję.

— A o co chodzi z tą sprawą ze spodniami? Nosisz je, żeby mnie upokorzyć? To jest podłe, po prostu podłe.

Tym razem Snape wywrócił oczami, jakby nie wierzył, że musi wyjaśniać tak elementarną kwestię.

— Przyznam, że ta cała sytuacja była dla mnie zabawna, ale moim celem nie była chęć upodlenia cię.

— Nie była? — zapytał Harry sceptycznie.

— Nie była — zapewnił Snape.

— To czemu…?

— To proste. Zakładam, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że pod koniec wojny udało ci się udowodnić, że nie jesteś taki jak James Potter. Choć przyznam, było to największym szokiem mojego życia. Tak więc skoro wiesz, że nie żywię do ciebie jakiejś krwiożerczej nienawiści, myślę, że powinieneś domyślić się, czemu miałbym ubierać coś, co wiedziałbym, że ci się spodoba.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy, nie będąc pewnym, czy dobrze słyszy. Czy to znaczy, że zinterpretował wszystko na opak? Czy to znaczy, że Snape przestał go obrażać nie z powodu jakiegoś nauczycielskiego kodeksu, ale dlatego, że zmienił o nim zdanie? A nawet więcej, zaczął być nim zainteresowany i na swój ślizgoński sposób chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę i zobaczyć, jak Harry zareaguje? I nagle olśniło go, że być może mylił się także w innych sprawach. Że jedynie wystarczyłoby dać Snape'owi szansę, aby się dowiedzieć.

Krew zawrzała w Harrym i bynajmniej nie z wściekłości. Bez zastanowienia — bo zastanawianie się nigdy nie było jego mocną stroną — chwycił Snape'a za koszulę i wpił się w jego kuszące usta. O tak… to było słodkie, męskie i po prostu diabelsko dobre. Dreszcz przeszedł przez niego aż po koniuszki palców i Harry uczepił się mistrza eliksirów, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

Kiedy w końcu przerwał pocałunek, Snape spojrzał z uśmieszkiem na Pottera. I już Harry wiedział, że ten uśmieszek wcale nie musi być kpiący. Snape po prostu nie umiał w inny sposób się uśmiechać.

Snape machnął różdżką i w jego dłoni zmaterializował się pejczyk. Następnie uniósł jedną brew, jakby pytając "Co o tym myślisz?"

Harry miał tylko jedną odpowiedź:

— Tak.


End file.
